The Little Esper
by Dissidia Disney
Summary: Part of my Dissidia/Disney series. A young esper longs to be free and see the world, can the help of a devious court magi get her there, or will it be the love of her little sky pirate?
1. Summoners of the Fayth

*Clouds fly by as an airship glides across the vast sky.*  
*Birds soar past the ship, looking onwards as a busy crew works.*

Pirate Crew-  
We'll tell you a tale about fantasy come true,  
As we glide straight onwards, heave-ho.  
Look out for large monsters be waiting for you,  
In the vast dark void, they go.

*A young blonde pirate looks forward at the soaring sky from the ships bow*

Vaan-  
Cool! The blue sky, the sand storms blowing in your face.  
*Beside him, a chocobo warks into the emptiness*  
This is awesome, dontcha think Gabranth?

Gabranth-  
*Clearly bothered being bossed around by a kid*  
Yes... quite...

Sky Pirate-  
Clouds are clearing, the sand is dying down.  
Clearly the espers must be happy with us.

Vaan-  
Espers?

Sky Pirate-  
The magical beings that control the elements.  
Thought anyone with a license grid new that.

Gabranth-  
Hah! Espers.  
Vaan, ignore these crackpots with stories of magical beings.

Sky Pirate-  
*Now shaking a recently caught mandoragora in Gabranth's face*  
I tell you, Espers are real! As you or me!  
They live in a void all their own!

*Gabranth smacks the mandoragora from the man's hand, and it goes flying over the edge.*  
*As it grows closer, the sprout on it's head begins to spins, slowing his fall, and landing  
safely*  
*It took one last look at the ship before it began to tottle along*  
*It hopped over vast fields of land, before reaching an area where the sky grew darker*  
*It passed many amazing creatures, like cactuars and behemoths, flan and bombs*  
*They seemed to be gathering somewhere. To the gateway the mandoragora was reaching towards*

*In the gateway was the Feymarch, Espers gathered together in a large theator room*  
*Ifrit, Shiva, Bahamut, Espers of all types gathered and watched on*

*A young Carbuncle took the stage*

Carbuncle-  
The great summoner, Lady Yuna!

*From the top of the theatre, in a large opening, The Great Summoner Yuna rode in on Valefor*  
*She waved to the crowd of espers below her, her staff Nirvana glowing with sparks and majestic  
lights*

Carbuncle-  
And presenting our wonderful playwright for the day, Kuja!

*Kuja rode out on a wyvern, waving at the crowd.*  
*Much less applause than when Yuna appeared, he glared at the crowd*

Yuna-  
I'm really looking forward to the show, Kuja.

Kuja-  
Of course, m'lady.  
I believe this is the finest show I've put together.  
Our other summoners will sound fantastic.

Yuna-  
Yes, and especially our fellow half esper, Terra.

Kuja-  
Yes, yes, she has the most wondeful acting talents.  
If only she'd get that fat head of her's out of the clouds.

*Kuja's wyvern glided to a nearby balcony, where he took a seat to watch the show*  
*The light's dimmed, and the show began*

Summoners-  
We are the summoners of the Fayth,  
With control of the powers of Esper's love!

Rydia!

Rydia-  
ha ha, ha ha, ha ha ha!

Summoners-  
Tifa!

Tifa-  
Ha ha ha, ah ha ha, yah ha ha!

Summoners-  
Rinoa!

Rinoa-  
Ah ha ha!

Summoners-  
Yda!

Yda-  
Ah ha ha!

Sumoners-  
Lenna!

Lenna-  
Ah ha ha!

Summoners-  
Refia!

Refia-  
AH HA HA!

*The summoners gather around a large flower*

Summoners-  
Then there is the special one who's come and joined our crew.  
The one who is half esper who is here to debut for you.  
To act her heart out in a part thought up by Great Kuja,  
The half esper, half human, Ter- GASP!

*The flower opens, and where Terra was supposed to be waiting, there is nothing*  
*The crowd gasps in surprise, and a worried Kuja looks up at Yuna*

Yuna-  
... Terra?


	2. The Man with Many Arms

*Outside of the gateway, Terra walks around the world map, exploring to her heart's content, her  
friend Luneth, the Onion Knight, following slowly behind*

Luneth-  
Terra! Terra wait for me!

Terra-  
You're so slow Luneth. C'mon!

Luneth-  
Terra, give me a break, you have longer legs than me!

Terra-  
Look, there it is!

*Terra points forward, where an airship has unfortunatly crash landed in the middle of a forest*

Terra-  
Isn't it interesting?

Luneth-  
Yes, fascinating, now let's go!

Terra-  
C'mon, you're not getting scared are you? Let's go!

*She grabs his hand and runs towards the wreckage*

Luneth-  
I'm not scared, it just... looks dusty... and I have allergies!

Terra-  
Hehe, yeah right.

*They stop in front of it, mareling it's beauty*

Terra-  
I'm going in. You can stay here and watch for malboros.

Luneth-  
What!? No! I don't die!

*Luneth runs in after her*

Luneth-  
Yeah, this is great, it's cool and amazing and- AAAAAHH!

*Luneth is almost given a heart attack from fright when suddenly noticing a portrait of Queen  
Brahne in the ship*

Terra-  
Luneth, relax, it's just a picture of an ochu.

*They continue to explore, eventually making it to the deck of the ship*

Terra-  
Wow, look at that.

*Terra sees a fork sitting on the desk, and runs up to pick it up*

Terra-  
Have you ever seen something so amazing.

Luneth-  
Sure, but what is it?

Terra-  
I'm not sure...  
But I bet Gilgamesh would know!

*Suddenly, a low growling shakes the ship*

Luneth-  
Wait, what was that?

*Terra is blatantly ignoring him at this point*

Terra-  
What do you suppose this is?

*She picks up a bell sitting on the shelf*

Luneth-  
Terra, I think we'd better get out of here- AHHH!

*Suddenly, a behemoth comes crashing through the ships walls after the two*

Luneth-  
We're gonna die! We're gonna die!

*Luneth does his best to run from the behemoth, by going in the direction of Terra*  
*She grabs the boy's hand and tries to flee around the ships inside, looking for an exit*  
*The two are able to run out of the ship, but not from the monster*  
*Terra turns to face it*

Terra-  
GET AWAY!

*She fires a blast of Blizzaga at it, freezing it's entire body in place*  
*Luneth walks up to make sure it's secure, then sticks his tongue out at it*  
*The ice begins to crack and he flips, running away*  
*Him and Terra decide to make their way to Gilgamesh to study their finds*

Terra-  
Why didn't you fight?

Luneth-  
You know I don't fight anything when I know I can't win.

*Gilgamesh is sitting on a bridge, humming the tune to Clash on the Big Bridge, while fiddling  
with a telescope*

Terra-  
Gilgamesh!

*Gilgamesh hears a noise and aims his telescope in the direction it came from, but looks through  
backwards*

Gilgamesh-  
Esper in the distance!  
Howzzit at Terra!?

*He lowers the telescope to see that she was actually right in front of him*

Gilgamesh-  
DEAR SWEET GOD IN HEAVEN!... DON'T DO THAT!

Terra-  
Gilgamesh, look what we found!

Gilgamesh-  
Human junk, well alrighty then!

*She empties her bag, showing Gilgamesh her finds from the ship. Gilgamesh picks up the fork*

Gilgamesh-  
Wow... this is awesome!

Terra-  
What is it?

Gilgamesh-  
A gastro fork!  
The quen people use this mighty weapon to fight and catch frogs in their homeland!

Terra-  
A gastro fork, huh...

*In reality, it was just a normal fork. Now, Gilgamesh picks up the bell*

Gilgamesh-  
This is one I haven't found in any world in a while!  
Many races use this weapon to whack eachother over the head in duels, as well as monsters  
in the wild.  
A magical, and powerful, bell.

Terra and Luneth-  
Oooooooh...

Gilgamesh-  
It was also a low power weapon sometimes, so little kids would use it lightly hit  
eachother.  
All day... no power... long battles... very boring... IT'S FAR FROM THE STRONGEST  
OF SWORDS!  
*He raises it high, imitating a sword, and it makes a jingle*  
... And I guess it's jingling makes music too.

Terra-  
Music... MUSIC!  
The play, I completely forgot!  
Kuja and Yuna are going to kill me!

Luneth-  
That was today!

Terra-  
I have to go! Thank's Gilgamesh-

Gilgamesh-  
Any time Terra!  
Next time we shall fight like men... and ladies... and ladies who dress like men!

*Terra and Luneth rush back home and through the gateway*

*The two don't realize that while returning home, two yellow snakes appear to be watching them*  
*Kefka watches them through a hole in the void, linked to the eyes of the snakes attached to the  
Cloud of Darkness*

Kefka-  
Yes, return to the Feymarch, little esper.  
How terrible if the great summoner Yuna let your leash grow too long.  
Hmph, great summoner indeed.  
In my day, great magic came from spells and true magic, not relying on the magic of  
others, when I ran this world.  
But now look at me. My magic is weakening. Sealed away with no control while these espers  
run the planet!  
Well, I'll have that power soon enough! Cloud of Darkness!  
Keep an eye on that little esper girl.  
She, may be the key to the ultimate power...

*Terra is sitting on the floor before Yuna, who is giving her a lecture*

Yuna-  
Terra, what are we supposed to do with you?

Terra-  
I apologize lady Yuna, I just forgot.

Yuna-  
As a result of your absence-

Kuja-  
YOUR INEXCUSABLE ABSENSE!

Yuna-  
Kuja's entire play was-

Kuja-  
MY PRECIOUS PLAY! DESTROYED! NOTHING BUT DUST AND AIR LEFT!  
I was going to finally make my debut and leave this wretched place, not anymore THANKS TO  
YOU!

*Luneth runs in and up to Kuja's face*

Luneth-  
Don't blame her, it wasn't her fault!  
Okay, okay, we were running from a behemoth... you know, those big purple dog things, and  
suddenly it was all GRR, and we were all OH NO!  
Then we were alright, but that stupid Gilgamesh was all "Strongest of swords this,  
strongest of swords that"-

Yuna-  
Gilgamesh?  
You left the gateway again, didn't you?

Terra-  
Nothing happened!

Yuna-  
Terra, how many times must we go through with this?  
You could have been seen by a non-summoner human monsters!

Terra-  
They're not monsters!

Yuna-  
They're dangerous! Every human out there wants nothing more than to turn you into  
magicite!  
I'd hate to see that happen to you.

Terra-  
I'm 18 and my magic is powerful, I can take care of myself!

Yuna-  
Do not scream at me like that, Terra!  
As long as you are an Esper, you will follow the basic laws!

Terra-  
But if you could just listen!

Yuna-  
Not another word!  
I never want to hear of you leaving the gateway again! Understood?

*Terra said not a word. Through tear filled eyes, she ran from Yuna's room, Luneth following*

Kuja-  
Ha! Espers, they always want to be the one in control!  
You use to much magic, and they'll over power you.

Yuna-  
Perhaps I was too harsh.

Kuja-  
Absolutely not! If I was a summoner, I'd have a much tighter hold on her!  
None of this, wandering on her own, nonsense.

Yuna-  
You're absolutely right, Kuja!

Kuja-  
But of course, aren't I always!

Yuna-  
Terra needs constant attention!

Kuja-  
Just as I always say!

Yuna-  
And you'll be the one to give it to her!

Kuja-  
As usual I am- WHAT!?

*Kuja pouts and walks out of the room, in the direction of Terra*

Kuja-  
How do I always get caught up in these convoluded schemes.  
I should be writing masterpieces, not watching over some dumb esper.


	3. Part of Your World

*He notices Terra and Luneth going somewhere, and decides to follow*  
*He follows her all the way to a cave near the exit gateway, and follows her as she and Luneth  
enter.*  
*As soon as he makes it in, he hides behind a nearby rock*  
*He marvels at the cave, which is full of weapons and items from the normal world, even with a  
small opening at the top that breaks through and see it, since it's so close to the gateway.*

Luneth-  
Terra, are you okay?

Terra-  
If only I could make them understand.  
I just... understant things better than they do.  
I see the normal world full of beauty, how can she not?

Look at this stuff, isn't it neat.  
Wouldn't you think my bestiary is complete.  
Wouldn't you think I'm an esper,  
An esper who has, everything.

Look at this cave, fantasies untold,  
How many treasure chests can one tunnel hold  
Looking around here you'd think, sure,  
She has everything!

I've got axes and lances a plenty,  
I've got spell scrolls and materia gallore.  
You want a draw point? I've got 20.  
But who cares, no big deal, I want more!

I wanna be, where the people are,  
I wanna see, wanna see them fighting.  
Slashing around with those, what do you call them?  
Oh, gunblades.

Casting white magic won't get you far,  
Black magic is required for fire, thunder.  
Casting the geatest spell, what's it called again?  
Ultima.

Up where they fly,  
Up where they glide,  
Out in that world that stretches so wide,  
Wandering free, wish I could be, part of that world!

What would I give, if I could get, in random battles.  
What would I pay, to spend a day, resting at an inn.  
Bet you out there, they are aware, that summons are, allies too.  
In the battle, not the side lines, ready to fight!

I'm ready to know what those people know,  
Asking my questions and get some answers.  
What's a chocobo, and why does it, what's the word?  
WAAAAAAAARK!

When's it my turn, wouldn't I love,  
Just to explore that world I speak of?

Out of the fayth,  
Wish I could be,  
Part of that,  
Wooooooooorld.

*Suddenly, footsteps storming in startles Terra and Luneth*

Terra-  
Kuja!? Oh no!

Kuja-  
Oh no is right young lady!  
What do you suppose all of this is?

Terra-  
Uhm, it's just my, collection?

Kuja-  
Ah, a collection, fancy that...  
IF LADY YUNA EVER FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS!

Luneth-  
You don't plan on telling her, are you?

Terra-  
Please Kuja, Yuna would never understand!

Kuja-  
It's quite clear you're under alot of stress at the moment.  
Let's take you to your room and you can have some gyshall tea.

*As Kuja trys to drag her away, a shadow is suddenly cast over them*  
*Through the hole at the top of the cave, the one that breaks through the gateway, Terra can see  
something*  
*She breaks free of Kuja's grip and runs from the cave, and then out the gateway.*

Kuja-  
Terra?  
Terra!

*Terra looks up and right before the moonlight flies an airship, surrounded by lights and  
fireworks*

*Kuja runs after her*

Kuja-  
Terra, what in Gaia's name do you think you're... what is that?

*Terra goes full esper and begins to fly towards the ship*

Kuja-  
Terra! Terra get back here this instance!

*Terra reaches the ship and looks just over the edge, keeping herself hidden*  
*She sees pirates, sky pirates specifically, dancing in the light of torches and lanterns, some  
were fencing*  
*A dancing chocobo prances around the deck. It notices Terra and runs to her*  
*It begins to peck at her and she pets it playfully before someone calls it*

Vaan-  
Boco? Boco, come here!

*Terra looks back to see where the chocobo ran to, and sees Vaan*

Vaan-  
Now where do you think you're goin' boy?

*Terra is stricken. She stares deeply into the eyes of this blonde sky pirate*

Gilgamesh-  
HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY TEEEEEEEERRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*Suddenly, Gilgamesh comes riding in on a missile. He jumps off and let's it go flying towards the  
ground while he just barely grabs onto the ledge where Terra is*

Terra-  
Gilgamesh, be quiet or they'll hear you!

Gilgamesh-  
OOOOOOOH, got it!  
Sneaking around in the dead of night like ninjas...  
WE'RE OUT TO FIND THE LEGENDARY SWORD!

*She slaps him*

Terra-  
Shhhhh...  
I've never seen a normal human so close before.  
He's quite pretty, don't you think?

*Gilgamesh thinks she's talking about Boco*

Gilgamesh-  
I dunno, he's kinda feathery, and that beak would hurt when kissing.

Terra-  
Not that one. The one with dem abs.

*Just then, Gabranth steps out to calm the party down*

Gabranth-  
Quite down everyone, quiet down.  
By orders of our great lady Ashe, I present a very special gift to Sky Pirate Captain  
Vaan.

Vaan-  
Awww, Gabranth you big softie, ya shouldn't have.

*Gabranth pulls out a statue of Vaan. The first thing they all notice is the horribly made abs*

Vaan-  
I mean... you REALLY shouldn't have.

Gabranth-  
Lady Ashe had specific orders to present it to you on your birthday.  
She had hoped it could have been a wedding gift.

Vaan-  
Ugh, Gabby, not that again. I've told her hundreds of times, I'm not ready.  
I know, I know, I need a good partner for the skies, but I just haven't found the right  
one.  
But trust me, when I do, it'll hit me. Like a big rock!

*Suddenly, a rock comes flying in from the sky and knocks Vaan on the head.*

Vaan-  
Ow, what the?

Sky Pirate-  
It's a sandstorm! A heavy one!

*Suddenly, the crew panics, trying to get the ship under control and ready for the storm*  
*The wind whips up and knocks Gilgamesh into the air*

Gilgamesh-  
GAH! I will return!

*Realizing they can't salvage the ship, the grew begins to gather one by one on smaller gliders to  
make it safely to the ground*  
*All is able to make it, even Boco. But Vaan get trapped by support beams and cloth from the sails  
as he tries to make it*  
*But he is too late, for the ship gives in and shatters, the glider with everyone else taking  
off.*  
*Vaan, now passed out, begins to plummet towards the ground*  
*Terra flies down, faster and faster, trying to catch up to the sky pirate*  
*She catches him and flies as fast as she can from the storm*

*A few hours later, morning comes, and Terra has lowered Vaan to the ground and reverted to her  
normal form*  
*She cradles his head in her hands*  
*Gilgamesh, now okay, walks up to them*

Terra-  
Is he... dead?

*Gilgamesh gets on his knees and grabs Vaan's ankle and puts Vaan's foot to his ear*

Gilgamesh-  
I can't hear a heartbeat.

*Suddenly, Terra notices Vaan is breathing*

Terra-  
No no, he's okay, he's okay!

*Gilgamesh suddenly stands up, lifting Vaan up in the air by his ankle*

Gilgamesh-  
So can I let him go now?

Terra-  
Yes yes yes! Stop that, go, before he wakes up!

*Gilgamesh drops Vaan and runs off*

Terra-  
He's so cute...

What would I give, to be in your party?  
What would I pay, to fight monsters with you?  
What would I do to see you, smiling at me?

Where would we fight,  
Where would we fly,  
If we could soar the world in through the sky.  
Just you and me, and I could be,  
part of your world.

*Vaan opens his eyes to catch a glimpse of Terra*  
*Suddenly, Gabranth starts calling out for Vaan, and Terra can hear Boco warking*  
*She get's up and runs behind a nearby rock*

Gabranth-  
Vaan, thank goodness I found you.  
I just can't get rid of you, can I. No matter how hard I try.

Vaan-  
That girl... she rescued me.  
She was singing.  
She had an awesome voice

Gabranth-  
Sounds to me like that rock hit you harder than we thought.  
C'mon, back to Rabanastre, you too Boco!

*The three begin to walk off, as Terra watches on. Kuja and Luneth caught up to her and watch  
with*

Kuja-  
I'm going to pretend I saw none of that.  
The Great Summoner will here not a peep from anybody.  
I won't say a word, and none of you will either, and we won't get ripped to shreds by  
Bahamut.

Terra-  
I don't know when,  
I don't know how,  
But I feel magic burning in me right now!  
Watch and you'll see,  
Soon I will be,  
Part of Your World!

*Terra sits, lovingly watching the sky pirate walk away*  
*As usual, she fails to realize Cloud of Darkness watching her*

Kefka-  
KYAHAHAHAHAHA!  
This is magnificent! The little whelp is falling for a human!  
Yuna is gonna love that!  
The pretty little esper of the great summoner wants herself some human!  
She'd make a wonderful addition to my little pets.


	4. Land of Espers

*Kefka looks over at a room full of magicite. Within each magicite one can see in it a tiny esper,  
struggling for freedom*  
*Kefka cackles until his sides split, as he plots a most devious of plans*

*The next morning, the other summoners are doing their usual morning prep, such as make up and  
hair, and Terra is unusually late*

Rydia-  
Terra! Terra, you've been sleeping all morning!

*Terra, almost like she's in a TRANCE, walks from her room and plots herself in front of a mirror*

Tifa-  
What's gotten into her?

*Terra, finishing her prep, begins to walk from the room, bumping into Yuna*

Terra-  
Oh, morning Yuna. Today, Isn't it Wonderful?

*She walks from the room, leaving Yuna confused*

Rinoa-  
Man, it's so obvious.

Yuna-  
What is?

Rinoa-  
She's head over heels.

Refia-  
Ah, love.

Yuna-  
Terra's in love?

*Later, Terra is plucking petals from a flower, while Kuja paces*

Kuja-  
Okay, we've done alright so far.  
It appears Yuna is completely in the dark.  
But we can't keep up this charade forever.

Terra-  
He loves me,  
He loves me not.  
He loves me,  
He loves me not.  
GASP- HE loves me!

Kuja-  
Can you listen to me for 5 minutes without going into your own little world!?

Terra-  
I've got to see him! Tonight!

Kuja-  
Terra, please!  
If you leave here one more time I may not be able to keep my mouth shut!

Terra-  
I'll fly to this Rabanastre place, and Luneth can make a scene to get people's attention  
away from me while I-

Kuja-  
But Terra, this is your home.  
This is where you belong!

Terra, listen to me.  
Out of this gateway, it's horrible.  
Being an esper is better than anything any of them are out there!

The gyshall is always greener, at somebody else place.  
You want to live with those people, but that cannot be the case!  
Just look at the world around you, right in here in the Esper's world!  
Such fantastical things before you, just watch as it begins to unfurl!

Land of Espers!  
Land of Espers!  
You've got it sweet here, we've got the beat here, they've got it worse!

Out of our gate they fight all day,  
Out of our gate they wither away,  
While we sing our songs, right here we belong, the Land of Espers!

Right here all the espers happy,  
Here is where we fit just right.  
Up there espers are unhappy,  
They're turned into magicite.

And magicite just ain't lucky,  
They sure have alot at stake,  
When their magic starts to run out.

Titan-  
The magicite starts to break!

Kuja-  
Dear god!  
Land of Espers!  
Land of Espers!  
They struggle to live, They try to be strong, while we sing a verse!

Out there we are nothing but tools,  
In here we're far from those fools.  
We've got no worries,  
We ain't in no hurries,  
In the Land of Espers!

Magus Sisters-  
Land of Espers!

Kuja-  
Land of Espers!

Magus Sisters-  
Land of Espers!

Kuja-  
What we've got is fine here,  
We can shine here,  
Naturally!

Magus Sisters-  
Naturilly-y-y-y!

Kuja-  
Even Carbuncle and Magic Pot,  
All their worries, they forgot!  
We all are spirits, you've got to hear it, Land of Espers!

Shiva plays tuba,  
Bahamut plays the flute,  
Alexander plays recorder can't you hear it toot?  
Belias plays the brass,  
Pheonix plays the sax,  
Ifrit leads the pit to play!  
Typhoon plays basoon,  
Leviathan plays violin,  
Ixion plays trombone,  
The siren, she sings,  
Ramuh and Odin, they're all joinin' in,  
Don't be around when the Bomb blows!

*Throught the song, Luneth wandered in and found his way to Terra*  
*He whispers something in her ear and leads her away from the crowd.*

Kuja-  
Yeeeaaaah!  
Land of Espers!  
Land of Espers!  
They're all they same, they're dirty and lame, while we're all diverse!  
What do they got, some big old ship! To there you musn't take a trip!  
Even the brothers don't have no bothers, in the Land of Espers!  
And then Atomos, he has the most, in the Land of Espers!  
Even Anima, knows that it's betta, that's why it's nice here, where we won't dissappear!  
Right here is beauty, we do our true duty, in the Land of Espers!

*The crowd of Espers pose, all aimed in the direction of where Terra WAS sitting*

Kuja-  
... Terra?  
Ugh, someone needs to cast bind on that girl's feet.

Carbuncle-  
Kuja! Kuja!

Kuja-  
Now what do YOU want?

Carbuncle-  
I've come with an urgent message from Lady Yuna!

Kuja-  
Yuna?

Carbuncle-  
Quickly, she has something to say about Terra!

Kuja-  
Could she have found out?

*Kuja walks slowly to Yuna's room, fearing she might be mad and ready for punishment*  
*He arrives, but she clearly seems happy about something*

Yuna-  
Hmm, I wonder who the lucky Esper could be.  
Ah, Kuja, you're here.

Kuja-  
I musn't overact, I must stay cool and composed.  
Yes, m'lady?

Yuna-  
Kuja, I'm worried about Terra.  
I'm sure you've noticed she's been acting oddly, as of late.

Kuja-  
Oddly?

Yuna-  
You know, wandering around, as if she had not a care in the world.  
You haven't noticed?

Kuja-  
Oh, well, I...

Yuna-  
Kuja, you couldn't be keeping something from me, could you?  
About Terra?  
In love?

Kuja-  
... I tried my best to stop her, great Yuna!  
But you know, she never listens!  
I tried my best to keep her from the humans, I really did, but-

Yuna-  
Humans? What about the humans!?

*Luneth has led Terra to her cave. They enter*

Terra-  
Luneth, can't you just tell me where we're going?

Luneth-  
No, it has to be a surprise!

*Terra walked into the center of her cave and saw it, the statue of Vaan from the ship*

Terra-  
Oh Luneth! You are the best!  
It looks just like him, it even has his eyes.  
It's just... this.

*She draps a cloth around his badly sculpted abs. She feels they're too off from how they should  
be*  
*In her bliss, she didn't notice Yuna and Kuja entering the cave*

Terra-  
Yuna!?

Yuna-  
I consider myself a kind summoner.  
I follow the rules of the espers, and enforce them as I should.

Terra-  
Yuna, I-

Yuna-  
Is it true you rescued a human from falling?

Terra-  
I had to!

Yuna-  
Contact between human and esper have been sealed centuries ago.  
It is forbidden!  
Everyone knows that, you know that!

Terra-  
He could have died!

Yuna-  
One less human to turn you into magicite!

Terra-  
You don't even know him!

Yuna-  
I don't need to, they're all the same.  
On an endless quest for power willing to kill or enslave any esper in their way!

Terra-  
Yuna I love him!

Yuna-  
You have completely lost touch.  
He is a human, and you are an esper!

Terra-  
I don't care!

Yuna-  
By the fayth I will get through to you.  
And if this is the only way, so be it!

*Yuna raises Nirvana, and in a magnificant flash of light, Valefor is summoned before them*  
*By Yuna's command, it begins to shoot beams of light around the cave, causing explosions and  
destruction*  
*Terra pleads for Valefor to stop, but it does as Yuna instructs*  
*When the cave and all objects within it were turned to dust, Valefor vanished.*  
*Where the Vaan statue once stood, Terra slumps to the floor, head in her arms, tears streaming  
down her face.*  
*Yuna's anger subsides, and realizes what she had done to Terra so suddenly. With a sad face, she  
leaves*  
*Kuja and Luneth try to console her, but to no avail. They leave as well, just as sad*


	5. Poor Hated Souls

*As usual, Terra doesn't notice Cloud of Darkness's tentacles creeping up on her*

Left-  
Pitiful child.

Right-  
Pitiful, weak, little child.  
What a predicament.

Left-  
If only there were something we could do.

Right-  
Oh, but there is.

Terra-  
Who... who are you?

Left-  
Fear not child.

Right-  
We bear good news from one who could help you.

Left-  
One who could make all your fantasies come true.

Right-  
Just imagine, you and that sky pirate, together, forever.

Terra-  
I... don't understand.

Left-  
Kefka has great powers.

Terra-  
You mean... the Court Mage?  
But he.. I couldn't...  
No, I won't do it! Get away!

Right-  
Have it your way, girl.  
It was just a thought.

Terra-  
... Wait.

Right+Left-  
Yeeeeessssssss.

*Kuja and Luneth are talking about what just transpired, not far from the cave*

Luneth-  
Poor Terra.

Kuja-  
I couldn't keep my mouth shut, and I warned you, you little child.  
Such a secret was bound to get out.  
It's more your fault than mine.

*The two notice Terra flying over head, following the Cloud of Darkness*

Kuja-  
Terra! Where in the world do you think you're going?  
What are you doing with this disgusting creature?

Terra-  
I'm going to see the Court Mage

Kuja-  
Terra, no! I forbid it!  
He's a monster, a beast! And that make up is atrocious!

Terra-  
If you're so worried, why don't you go tattle to Yuna?

*She continues on. Kuja and Luneth decided to follow*  
*They reach Kefka's tower, a dark place full of creeping magicite*

Kefka-  
Enter, little one.  
Stop taking up space in my doorway, it's in bad taste.  
What if someone were to try and get in and you were blocking them?  
Now then, for why you're here.  
You've developed a crush on a little sky pirate.  
Don't blame ya tho, he is quite cute. *He giggles like a little girl*  
Well girly, your problem has a simple solution.  
To bag that boy, ya gotta become human yourself!

Terra-  
Can... can you do that?

Kefka-  
You doubting me girl? That's my thing!  
I only live to help poor precious wittle things like you.

I admit that in the past I've been quite crazy.  
They weren't lyin' when they called me, well, a freak!  
But you'll find me nowadays, I've mended all my ways,  
Repented, worked out some, got a fine physique!  
True? Yes.

And good for you I know a bit of magic  
It's a type that I make sure I have equip  
And lately, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf,  
Of the poor espers who have let their poor lives slip.  
What freaks.

*Kefka begins to play with the shadows rising from the void*

Poor HATED souls!  
Need me, want me,  
This one wants to get dis pear and this one wants to get da fruit,  
and do I help them?  
Watch and see!

Those Poor HATED souls!  
How sad, such whimps!  
They come beggin for my help, whining on my steps,  
Just for a good life or at least a glimpse!

But once they've had their fill,  
They had not enough gil,  
Offered weapons, chocobos, and even scrolls.  
For they had not enough to pay,  
even though that was just my way,  
For those poor HATED souls!

*He takes his sash and rubs his but without, before tossing it to the side and putting Terra under  
his arm*

Now, LISTEN CLOSE!  
I'll prepare a spell that will seal your esper powers for 3 days.  
3 days! DON'T FORGET!  
Now shut your trap, because this is the important part!  
Before the moon rises on the third day,  
The little pirate must fall for you.  
Meaning a kiss. But not just any old kiss.  
A real smoocheroo of love! *he makes kissy faces*

If he does before the third moon rising, you'll lose your esper powers forever.  
But, if not, you'll turn full esper forever.  
And forever be, my personal summon.

Luneth-  
Terra! Don't!

*The cloud of Darkness wraps the boy in her snakes*

Kefka-  
Got it, missy?

Terra-  
... If I become human... I'll never see Yuna or the others again.

Kefka-  
Oh yeah, that's true.  
But you'll have that blonde, pre-pubesent pretty boy!  
Life is full of side quests, ain't it!  
Oh yeah, and the most important part, the one that involves me!  
As payment, gimme your voice!

Terra-  
My voice?

Kefka-  
Ya know, that thing that's makes sounds from your food hole!  
No singin', no talkin', silence!

Terra-  
But, without my voice, how can I-

Kefka-  
You've got your looks, that angel's face,  
And don't underestimate the power of, BOOTY LANGUAGE! HA! *He shakes his butt*

The boys out there don't like alot of chatter,  
A girl who talks too much is a pain in the ass!  
Out of our gate it's preffered to not utter a single word,  
After all, silence is an image of class!  
Ya got it?

They ain't at all impressed by spell cantaions,  
With talking boys have had quite enough  
But they'll fall right down in love, with one quiet as a dove,  
If she knows when to shut the **** up!

So come you poor HATED soul!  
Go ahead! Make your choice!  
I'm getting tired of this song, you've been here quite too long,  
just give it up! I need your voice!

You poor HATED soul!  
So sad, but true!  
If you want to get out of here my dear you've got to pay the toll!  
Just shut your mouth and take this pen and go ahead and sign my scroll!  
Cloud of Darkness, now we've got her, girl!  
This Magi's on a roll!  
With this, poor, sad, HATED, SOUL!

*Terra signs the scroll, and it rolls up into Kefka's hand*  
*He moves his hands in a circle, muttering an incantation, and magic begins to swirl around Terra*

Now, sing!

*Terra begins to sing and from her through, a glow of light begins to form and leave her body*  
*It goes to the orb of magic Kefka made and it forms into a small blue bell with wings*  
*Terra's body goes weak and she begins so suffocate. Her human body can't tolerate the high level  
of magic*  
*Luneth and Kuja run in and grab her, rushing her to the gateway*  
*All the while, Kefka is laughing his freaky clown ass off.*


	6. Lost in a New Place

*Vaan is sitting outside Rabanastre by Boco*

Vaan-  
I can't stop thinking about that voice.  
I've checked the whole city. Where could she be?

*Luneth and Kuja laid her down outside of the gateway*  
*She begins to awaken, but her body is quite weak from the loss of powers. She doesn't have them  
for support anymore*  
*She tries to use cure on herself to heal up, but realzes she can't. At first she is worried, but  
then remembers why, and is happy*  
*And, once more, Gilgamesh comes flying in on a missile to see Terra*

Gilgamesh-  
Wouldja look at that! What have we here?  
Lemme use Libra, see how those powers are doin'!

*He casts Libra on Terra*

Hmm, Terra, a whole bunch of HP, likes moogles, but there's somethin' missin'.  
There's a lack of MP... you got a new face or somethin'?

Kuja-  
She's lost her powers you fool!  
She made up a treaty with the Court Mage and lost her powers.

Luneth-  
Terra's full human now.  
She's gonna find that sky pirate, kiss him, and stay that way forever.

Kuja-  
Just look at her! No powers!  
She's completely helpless!  
I'm a dead man! I was foolishly placed in charge of you and you've ruined it!  
Do you know what Yuna will do to me? I'll tell you what she'll do to me!  
She's gonna cast a whole lot of Death on me!  
I'm returning to the Land of Espers immediatly and get myself out of this before it's too  
late!

*Terra struggles to get up, but is able to grab onto Kuja before he enters the gateway*

Let go of me you little brat! Perhaps this can be undone!  
We have to go back to that clown, destroy the scroll, and you'll be back home before you  
know it.

*He notices the sad look on Terra's face*

And be miserable forever. And I'll be the one to deal with it.  
Fine, I'll help you find this little sky pirate.

*Terra smiles a great smily and gives Kuja a hug*

Gah! Get off me!  
Ugh, I'm turning into such a saint, as of late.

Gilgamesh-  
Listen Terra, without your power, you're gonna need some way of defending yourself.  
Perhaps I could lend you one of my most powerful for weapons!  
Here, you can borrow Excalibur!

*Gilgamesh takes out a blue sword... Excalipoor, and gives it to Terra*  
*She starts swinging it, imitating a warrior*

There ya go! That's the STRONGEST OF SWORDS!  
No one stands a chance in your way!

*Terra begins to try chopping a rock in half, but it doesn't go the right way, obviously*  
*Suddenly, Boco comes running in, excited to see people.*  
*Luneth escapes back into the gateway, and Gilgamesh jums behind a tree with Kuja*  
*Terra trys fighting back with Excalipoor, but everytime she hits, the chocobo just seems to get  
happier*  
*She instead decides to drop it and run, eventually jumping onto a rock for safety*  
*Vaan comes in, chasing after his chocobo, eventually getting him under control*

Vaan-  
Quiet Boco, where do you think you're goin'?  
What are you warkin' at?

*He looks up to where Boco is motioning, and see's Terra*  
*He walks up to her and she looks familiar*

I see.  
You alright? Sorry if he scared you, he's completely harmless.  
Have we... met before? You look familiar.

*Terra eagerly nods her head*

We have met! I knew it!  
You're the girl I've been looking for!  
What's your name!

*Terra moves her mouth to say her name, but nothing comes out*

What's wrong? What is it?

*Terra motions to her throat*

... Hungry?

*She shakes her head*

... You can't speak?  
Oh, then you can't be who I thought.

*Boco and Terra both make a "God dammit" face*  
*Terra begins to try using her hands to motion how she knows him*

What is it? You're hurt?  
Need a potion or something?  
Want some ethers?

*In her motions, she begins to stumble off the rock*  
*Vaan is able to catch her, and help support her*

Careful, careful.

*When he get's her to her feet, the two realizes they are in a warm embrace*

Somethin' big must have happened to you.  
Don't worry, I can help! I'm a sky pirate!  
Come on, I'll take you back to Rabanastre.

*He begins to take her back*  
*She takes one final look at Kuja and Gilgamesh*  
*Kuja gives a slight smileless nod, and Gilgamesh gives eight thumbs up*

*Back in Rabanastre, Ashe's personal knights are giving Terra a bath (Now now fanboys)*  
*Lightning walks in bringing a set of clean clothes for the girl*

Lightning-  
Survived an airship crash?  
You must have had it rough.  
Just be thankful one of us found you, instead of a rival nation.

*She walks over to Excalipoor, which was put aside when she got in the bath*  
*Kuja has snuck in, worried slightly about Terra. He tries to hide from Lightning*  
*Lightning instantly realizes what's wrong with it*

Let me just replace this piece of junk for you.

*She takes it the armory, where other knights are discussing Terra's sudden arival*  
*In an attempt to escape from Lightning, Kuja found his way into the armory too*

Knight-  
I believe you must have heard about the new arrival.

Knights-  
No.

Knight-  
She show's up out of nowhere, carrying some piece of junk.  
She couldn't even speak.  
Not my idea for a second in command for the boy.  
If Vaan wants a partner in the skies, that little street rat girl would do just fine.

*Kuja was able to avoid the armed soldiers, and made it out of the big room*  
*Unfortunatly, he walked straight into a room full of very specific weapons*  
*The walls were covered in mage mashers and various weapons just meant for killing magic creatures  
and mages*  
*At the far end of the room, Firion is equiping himself with a wide array of the weapons*  
*Kuja stares at everything in horror*

*Back in the main dining hall, Vaan discusses matters with Gabranth*

Gabranth-  
Master Vaan, be resonable.  
Viable sky captains don't just fall from the sky like that and then vanish into the abyss.

Vaan-  
I'm telling you, I know what I saw!  
She was real! And I'm gonna find her.  
And she'll be my sky partner.

*Just then, Lightning drags Terra into the room*

Lightning-  
Come on now, I don't have all day.

*Terra steps into the room, adorned in her new garb*  
*The beautiful sky blue of the outfit caught Vaan's eye instantly*  
*She looked up at him and smiled*

Gabranth-  
Quite wonderful magic armor, I must say.  
Wouldn't you agree, Vaan?

Vaan-  
... Yeah, you look real strong.

*Gabranth then leads Terra to her seat at the table*

Gabranth-  
Come now, the night grows closer.  
Allow me to show you your seat.

*Terra, Vaan, and Gabranth each take a seat at the table, Gabranth also removes his helmet to eat*  
*Gabranth continues to ramble, while Terra just looks around the room*  
*Gabranth picks up his fork, when Terra notices it, and thinks it's the Gastro Fork Gilgamesh  
talked about*  
*She panics, thinking the armored man is going to attack her*  
*Lightning comes in with another knight, delivering the food. Lightning rings the dinner bell*

Lightning-  
Dinner.

*Terra sees it, runs up, grabs the bell, and shakes it at Gabranth, trying to fight back. Getting  
a wierd stare from everyone*  
*Terra realizes theres no threat, drops the bell and returns to her seat*  
*Vaan starts to laugh a little, thinking it was funny*

Vaan-  
Sorry, Gabby.

*Gabranth makes an annoyed sound towards Vaan*

Lightning-  
I just wish all these idiots would shut up.

Gabranth-  
Did you say something, Lightning?

*He glares at her*

Lightning-  
Nothing.  
When you're finished eating, Ashe requests that you look over this month's shipment of  
weaponry.

*She sits to eat with the other three*

*Back in the armory, Kuja looks around for another way out, worrying that contact with a weapon  
will cause trouble*  
*All the while Firion is clueless to the intruder.*

Firion-  
Fine weap~on~ry,  
Mage Mashers,  
Broadswords,  
Twin side axe!

Mighty blade, mighty blade,  
How I love my mighty blade,  
Love to swipe and defeat all my foes.

First I slash at their stomachs,  
Then I turn them down,  
Making sure, that my side, will win!

*Kuja watches Firion train with his weapons, growing sick at the man's bloodlust*

Mighty blade, mighty blade  
He he he, HA HA HA!  
With my axe, I can hack them in two!

I take out my great sword,  
And ride into battle,  
Cause I love to fight, don't you?

Here's something for a mighty warrior,  
Slicked with the finest of steel,  
With a blacksmith you lay out,  
Then you pound it so it's nice and sharp.  
Then you shine it with oil,  
Boy this makes my blood boil!

*Suddenly, he sees Kuja's shadow lurking in the corner*

Who's there!?

*He goes to inspect it when Kuja grabs the nearest blade and gives Firion a quick jab in the foot*  
*Firion jumps at the pain, while Kuja tries to run off*  
*Firion takes hi axe and throws it. It catches some weapons, but not the frightened playwright*  
*Kuja starts blindly grabbing sharp things and flinging them at the warrior, hoping for some  
chance of escape*  
*It's only when the warrior is buried in weaponry that Kuja is able to flee the room*

*The dining room can hear the commotion, and Lightning gets up.*

Lightning-  
I'll see what that idiot's up to.

*Back in the armory, Firion has his blade at ready*

Firion-  
Get out of here you coward, fight like a man!

*Lightning walks in and sees the mess*

Lightning-  
Firion!

*Firion looks up in fear at Lightning, who has now gotten hold of her Blaze Edge*


	7. Cure the Girl

*After Dinner, Gabranth is leading Terra to her room*  
*All the way, Terra and Vaan can't stop staring at eachother*

Gabranth-  
You mustn't spend your time moping around this place.  
You need to take that ship and get out.  
Do something, get your own life.

*While walking, they reach the room, and Gabranth opens the door, him and Vaan still distracted by  
their conversation*  
*Terra then sees Kuja looking at her from the end of the hallway*  
*She freaks out and points to the door to her room, motioning for him to run in while they're not  
looking*

Vaan-  
I know, I've gotten this speech a hundred times.  
I don't need to hear it again.  
If you'd like, I could take her to see Rabanastre tomorrow.  
Would you like that?

*She slams the door shut when Kuja enters, and gives a slightly confused Vaan a nod*

*Later that night, after all the craziness died down, Terra stares lazilly out her window*  
*She looks down in the streets and smiles when she sees Vaan and Boco playing*  
*When Vaan looks up at her, she blushes and smiles, then returns inside to her bed*

Kuja-  
This is, without compare, the most horrible experience I've ever been through.  
You'd better appreaciate me for going through this hell with you.  
Now, we must think of some ruse to make that pirate kiss you.  
Tomorrow, while wandering this horrid city, you must look like a gem in the sand.  
Just put on your prettiest face, bat your eyes, and have those lips ready for when the  
time is right.

*He notices she's stopped paying attention and has fallen asleep*  
*Kuja snarls a little, then gives up, locking himself in the closet so he can sleep too without  
being found*

*Yuna paces back and forth through her room, still worried, when Carbuncle runs in*

Yuna-  
Hasn't anyone found them?

Carbuncle-  
I'm sorry, Lady Yuna, but not a sign has turned up.  
Kuja and Terra are still missing.

Yuna-  
Keep looking.  
Leave no dungeon unexplored.  
Turn castles upside down if you must!  
Let no one in the fayth sleep until those two are found!

Carbuncle-  
Yes, m'lady.

*Carbuncle scampers out, and Terra sits in her chair, wallowing in self pity*

Yuna-  
What have I done?

*The next day, Vaan and Terra aboard a carriage, getting ready to see the city.*  
*Gabranth wishes them well as they leave, and Lightning just gives a slight nod*  
*The carriage isn't going too fast, so Kuja decides to follow closely behind throughout the city*  
*Terra marvels at all the sights, amazed by it all*  
*She sees races of people she's never seen before, like Vierra and Numou.*  
*She even sees creatures that look like moogles, but more humanlike in appearence*  
*Luneth appears to Kuja, having left the portal to see how it's going*

Luneth-  
Has he kissed her yet?

Kuja-  
Not yet.

*Terra sees vendors selling materia and scrolls right on the street, as well as weapons*  
*She sees children playing happily, and couldn't help but think Luneth should leave to to have  
fun*  
*Vaan takes her to a mini training stadium to spar*  
*They each take up swords and fight*  
*They laugh and smile the whole time at how evenly matched they are*  
*As the fight ends, their eyes catch again*  
*They continue the tour, when Gilgamesh sees Luneth*

Gilgamesh-  
Hey kiddie!  
Any kissin' going on?

Luneth-  
No, not yet.

Gilgamesh-  
They'd better get it done soon.

*Vaan stops the carriage as it begins to reach nightfall*

Vaan-  
Hey, you wanna see my favorite training spot?

*Terra gives a nod, and Vaan takes her to where he likes to train*

*It's the sewers of the city, and Vaan and Terra both have swords and are taking down rats like  
they're nothing*  
*Luneth, Gilgamesh, and Kuja are watching from the far shadows*

Luneth-  
Can you move it?  
All these arms are in the way?

Gilgamesh-  
Worry not, boy, there is nothing goin' on.  
One day left, and that boy is still clueless.  
What this right here needs is some fine battle music!

*Gilgamesh steps forward and begins awkwardly singing Clash on the Big Bridge in various doos and  
dees*

Vaan-  
Man, if we find that thing, I don't wanna go near it.  
That roar sounds tough!

*While distracted by Gilgamesh's horrible singing, a rat takes a swipe at Terra, and lands a  
pretty deep blow, leaving scratches*

Oh man! Are you okay?

Kuja-  
God, I'm surrounded by fools.  
And he's just leaving her there to bleed to death!?  
He needs to do something!  
But first, I've got to get these rats out of here!

*Kuja begins lightly firing spells at the rats to clear them away for Vaan and Terra*

Fire...Thunder...Blizzard  
Flare

There, you see her  
Wounded and with low HP.  
She don't have alot MP,  
It is clear and it is plain to see.

And with your finest spells,  
I can just tell you just wanna,  
Cure the girl.

Vaan-  
Did you hear something?

*Terra shakes her head, still holding her wound*

Kuja-  
Yes, you want to,  
Look at her, she needs you to.  
Possibly she might survive,  
But theres one way to be sure.  
It don't take a word, just reach out your hand,  
You gotta, Cure the Girl.

Sing with me now.

*The various rats and monsters of the sewers begin to sing along side Kuja*

Shalalalala, We're getting tense,  
Look that boy is so dense,  
He ain't gonna, Cure the Girl.

Shalalalala, ain't it sad,  
His magic seems so bad,  
He's gonna, fail the girl.

*Vaan finally takes the hint and begins lightly casting cure on her wounds*

Vaan-  
Ya know, I never got your name.  
Maybe I could guess.  
Hmmm...  
Quina?

*Terra acts in disgust at the name*

Yeah, I guess not.  
How 'bout Celes? Tina?

*Kuja sneaks close enough for Vaan to hear clearly*

Kuja-  
Terra, her name's Terra you fool!

Vaan-  
Terra?

*Terra excitidly nods her head*

Terra!  
Hehe, that's kind of cute.  
Okay... Terra.

Kuja-  
Now's the moment,  
She is almost max HP,  
Boy you'd better do it soon,  
If you do she's bound to swoon.

She won't say a word,  
But it musn't be heard,  
You should know, cure the girl.

Shalalalala, don't be scared,  
You've got your spells prepared,  
You've gotta, cure the girl.  
Shalalalala, keep it up,  
She'll have her power up,  
You've just gotta, cure the girl.

*Gilgamesh jumps in and tries to continue to sing, only to get mauled by rats*

Shalalalala, don't take you sword,  
Stay true to you word,  
Use magic, cure the girl.

Shalalalala, while I play,  
You only have one day,  
You have to, cure the girl.

*Kuja continues to sing, while Terra and Vaan's eyes meet during the spell*  
*They lean closer, about to have the kiss that will free Terra from the spell*

*But before it happens, a rapid fire of flailing tentecles whack at the sewer walls*  
*Terra and Vaan are interupted and the place begins to collapse, and they have to run out*

Vaan-  
Don't worry, I've got ya'.

*Vaan begins to lead Terra, slightly wounded again, back to the carriage*  
*Back in the destroyed sewers, Cloud of Darkness gives an evil smile*  
*Kefka continues to watch through the link with the snake's eyes*

Kefka-  
KYAAAAAH! Good work girly!  
That was close, way too close!  
That little chickie is tougher than I thought!  
At this rate they'll have smacked lips before I know it!  
It's time for this magi to take matters into his own fists!  
That half esper will be mine, and I'll use her to take over the fayth!  
I'll see Yuna's world crumble like dirt in my hand!

*He takes the EX Core that has Terra's voice and holds it to his chest*  
*He laughs evilly as his form begins to change*  
*Blonde hair turns to gray horns, red clothing turns to long dark red robes*  
*The make up on his face begins to change into a more feminine appearence*


	8. The Calm Before the Storm

*It's late at night, and Vaan is sitting on his room's balcony, watching the desert*  
*He is gazing at Terra, who is reading in her room*  
*Suddenly, a figured emerging from the sandstorm catches his eye*  
*Ultimecia steps out of the storm, EX Core glowing in a blue light around her neck*  
*As Vaan gazes into the light, it begins to hypnotize him, a blue glow now forming in his eyes*  
*All the while, Ultimecia sings Terra's song in Terra's voice*

*The next morning, Gilgamesh climbs the outter walls of the castle, to Terra's room*

Gilgamesh-  
Terra! Terra!  
Terra get up! I heard the awesome news!  
Ya did it girl!

Kuja-  
What are you going on about now?

Gilgamesh-  
As if you didn't know, Kuja.  
All of Rabanastre is in an uproar about Vaan finally picking his sky partner!

*Gilgamesh grabs Kuja into a noogie*

You old goodie you!

*Kuja punches Gilgamesh out the window, then fixes his hair*

Just wanted to wish you luck!

*Terra suddenly gets excited and runs out of her room, and downstairs*  
*She stops and hides though when she sees Vaan with his arm around Ultimecia, talking to Gabranth*

Gabranth-  
I stand mistaken, boy, it would appear that girl you spoke of does exist.  
And she is quite... pretty.  
I wish you two the best of luck in the skies.

Vaan-  
We wish to take off as soon as possible.

Gabranth-  
But of course, but first we must make sure you have all the preperations-

Vaan-  
This afternoon. Right at sunset.

*Kuja stares in disbelief at what Vaan is saying, and Terra, tears in her eyes, runs back to her  
room*  
*Ultimecia sees her and gives an evil smirk*

*That night, the maiden voyage of Vaan's ship takes off, with many citizens aboard for the ride*  
*Terra, however, sits in the bay, watching out the window as the ship floats higher and higer*  
*Gilgamesh, still oblivious is using gliding along, without a care, hoping to take a look at the  
ship*  
*Suddenly, he hears Terra's voice, and notices the ship's window it's coming from*  
*He drops closer and grabs onto the edge, looking in*  
*He sees Ultimecia singing in her room*

Ultimecia-  
What a lovely little sky pirate, my gods I look divine.  
This evil scheme is working to my ultimite design.  
Soon I'll have that little esper and the fayemarch will be mine!

*Ultimecia looks at herself in the mirror and laughs evilly*  
*In the mirror, where he reflection should be, stares and laughs the reflection of Kefka*  
*Gilgamesh sees this, and in a panic, accidently lets go of the ledge, and drops from the sky*

Gilgamesh-  
Terra! Terra!

*He drops into the loading bay for airships, beside Terra, Luneth, and Kuja*

Terra, okay, I was morphing... well of course I was morphing.  
I saw the mug! The magi was looking at his mug in the mirror!  
And he was singing with the voice of an angel!  
Do you hear what I'm telling you!?  
The sky pirate is shovin' off with the court mage in disguise!

Kuja-  
Are you certain?

Gilgamesh-  
Have I ever been wrong?  
I mean, when it's important!?

Luneth-  
What'll we do?

*Terra stood and looked into the distance. The ship was directly level with the setting sun. The  
third moon soon rises*  
*Terra jumped on a glider and tried to get it to jump start. Kuja and Luneth gave her a hand with  
it*

Kuja-  
Luneth, you guide her staight to the ship. You got it?

Luneth-  
I'll do my best!

*Luneth and Terra take off towards the ship*

Kuja-  
I've got to go warn Yuna.

Gilgamesh-  
What do you want me to do?

Kuja-  
Slow that ship down as best you can!

*Kuja runs off towards the gateway*  
*Gilgamesh sings Clash on the Big Bridge again, but this time much, much louder*  
*Monsters from all over flock to Gilgamesh, as he hops on his missile again and leads them to the  
ship*

Gilgamesh-  
C'mon everyone! We've got a ship to stop!

*Back on the ship, Ultimecia and Vaan walk side by side, walking to Gabranth*  
*Gabranth has the official forms to appoint Vaan captain and Ultimecia his partner*  
*Gabranth begins his long speech, whil Luneth struggles to keep the glider under control*

Luneth-  
Don't worry Terra!  
I'll get you up there!

*While the ceremony continues, Ultimecia gives a glaring smile to the rising moon*  
*Suddenly though, she hears roars and screams in the distance*  
*She sees Gilgamesh, followed by many Arhimans flying right towards her*  
*Gabranth and the hypnotised Vaan don't notice as the Arhimans begin attacking Ultimecia*  
*She tries holding them off with Sorceress Arrows, but they just keep coming*  
*The citizens on the ship begin to panic as Hedgehog Pies climb aboard and begin to clutter around  
Ultimecia*  
*Trying to bat them away, she doesn't notice the Flan globbing all over her*  
*She shakes them off only to be cut by the swipe of a behemoth that Gilgamesh threw on board*  
*The gilder makes it side by side with the ship, and Terra climbs aboard*  
*She arrives to see Gilgamesh trying to tear the EX Core from around Ultimecia's neck*  
*The thread finally snaps when Boco runs up and pecks wildly at her behind*


	9. Trapped

*The EX Core falls before Terra where she begins to absorb it, all the while her voice ringing  
beautifully*  
*Vaan snaps out of his trance and runs to her*

Vaan-  
Terra?

Terra-  
Vaan!

Vaan-  
You can talk!  
You were the one!

*Ultimecia speaks up in protest, but what comes out is Kefka's voice*

Kefka-  
Vaan, get away from her!

Vaan-  
It was you the whole time.

Terra-  
Vaan, I wanted to tell you!

*They are about to kiss, just as the moon rises*

Kefka-  
NOOOOOOO!

*Right before the kiss however, the moon rises over the horizon, and with it's glow, shines  
Terra's body*  
*She falls to the floor, her body flooding with magic*  
*Her hair grows long, and her sking turns bright pink, as she turns full Esper*

Kefka-  
You're too late!  
YOU'RE ALL TOO LATE!

*Ultimecia's body burst in a flare of confetti, leaving the Kefka where she once stood*  
*The party gasps as he runs, or rather, prances to Terra, grabbing her by the wrist*

Kefka-  
Seeya later, pretty boy!

*He leaps over the edge with Terra into the desert below*  
*Using his magic, he is able to get them to land safely*

Kefka-  
Stupid little Esper!  
Relax, you're not the one I want.  
A summon as weak as you is useless!  
What I want is-

Yuna-  
Kefka, stop!

*Yuna, with an angry Kuja by her side, aims Nirvana into the face of the mage*

Kefka-  
Well, if it isn't the Great Summoner Yuna.  
How's it goin'?

Yuna-  
Let go of her!

Kefka-  
Not a chance!  
She's my esper now!  
She signed a pact.

Terra-  
Yuna, I'm so sorry!  
This isn't what I wanted!

*Yuna aims Nirvana at the scroll Kefka brought up and blasted a bullet of light at it*  
*Kefka laughs as the blast of magic dissappears on impact*

Kefka-  
Ya see!  
This scroll is sealed by the most powerful of magicks!  
Not a being can destroy it, not even me!  
But, it can be rewritten, perhaps to switch a scrawny esper girl with the leader of  
summoners.

*As Kefka presents Yuna with a decision, Terra's body begins to become encased in magicite*  
*Yuna watches in horror while she contemplates the exchange*

*Up on the ship, Vaan is starting to lead the glider towards the ground*

Gabranth-  
Where do you think you're going boy!?

Vaan-  
Gabby, I lost her once, I ain't losing her again!

*Terra's body is almost all magicite by now*

Kefka-  
Do we have a deal?

*Yuna aims Nirvana at the scroll, and Terra's names vanishes in place of Yuna's*  
*In an instant Terra's body returns to it's esper form, but Yuna turns full magicite*  
*Terra panics and runs to Yuna, while Kefka laughs. Meanwhile, not far above, Vaan watches the  
scene and jumps in*

Kuja-  
... Lady Yuna?

Terra-  
Yuna?

Kefka-  
At last, it's mine!

*Kefka walks over and takes Nirvana into his hand, laughing at his win*

Terra-  
You... you monster!

*She runs to Kefka, pulling in his cape.*  
*Kefka, in anger, grabs her and throws her to the ground before him, aiming Nirvana at her*  
*Before he can fire any magic, a barrage of arrows stick to his back*  
*He turns to see Vaan holding a crossbow

Kefka-  
Why you primp little-

Terra-  
Vaan, no!

Kefka-  
After him!

*He orders Cloud of Darkness to attack the boy*  
*The snakes grab him and pull him back as Vaan tries to flee to his glider*  
*Kuja and Luneth see this*  
*Kuja summons his stars and fires them, blasting away one snake, while Luneth and his sword cut up  
the other*  
*Cloud of Darkness lets go, and Vaan runs from her grip*

Kefka-  
Say goodbye to the little pirate!

*Kefka aims Nirvana at Vaan*  
*Right before he fires however, Terra grabs his cape again and pulls back*  
*He fires by mistake and a flash of light hits the Cloud of Darkness, and she vanishes into  
nothing*

Kefka-  
NOOOO! My most sacred minion!

*In anger, he glares back at Terra, who chased after Vaan in the direction of the glider*  
*Kefka's body begins to shine with darkness, eventually becoming fully encased in it*  
*Vaan and Terra board the glider, and they begin to take it up*

Terra-  
Vaan, you have to get away from here!

Vaan-  
No way! I'm not leaving you!

*They hear a rumble, and turn to see Kefka*  
*Kefka has taken the form of the full God of Destruction, with Nirvana still in hand*  
*Kefka looms over the frightened Terra and Vaan*

Kefka-  
You hated, horrible life forms!  
Now I am the ruler of all magic!  
The espers obey my every whim!

*Another sand storm, this one made by Kefka, is whipped up*  
*It pulls Terra from the glider, and sends the two flying*  
*Kefka uses Nirvana to whip the sands into a swirl of quicksand, sucking in air and trapping  
Terra*  
*The storm also drags in the airship where Terra found the fork and bell, which Vaan notices*  
*Kefka turns his attention, and Nirvana, at the Esper girl, firing bullet after bullet of light  
magic*  
*While this occurs, Vaan jumps into the old airship, and begins to try taking control*

*Kefka, still laughing, aims Nirvana directly at the frightened Terra*  
*Right before he fires a shot, Vaan, with the airship, drives straight into Kefka's back*  
*The ship's bow stabs straight through the magi's body, completely crippling him*  
*As he screams a terrible scream, he body begins to dissolve and fade into nothing*  
*As the last of Kefka vanishes, Nirvana falls to the ground, beside the magicite Yuna*  
*She suddenly returns to normal, and grabs Nirvana*  
*Back at Kefka's tower, all the magicite he owned is returned to it's true form, and summons are  
released back into the world*


	10. How Much I'm Going to Miss Her

*After the sandstorm, Vaan has dragged himself to the gates of Rabanastre, where he lies weak*  
*Terra, in full esper form, watches him with sad eyes*  
*Yuna and Kuja, even farther away, watch her*

Yuna-  
... She really does love him, doesn't she Kuja?

Kuja-  
Like I always say m'lady, when you love something most, you must let it go.

Yuna-  
YOU always say that?

I guess there's just one problem left.

Kuja-  
And that is?

Yuna-  
... How much we're all going to miss her.

*Yuna aims Nirvana at the sulking Terra*  
*A beam of light shines forth from it, and envelops the girl's body*  
*She looks down, surprised*  
*She sees her esper body returning to her original human looking form*

*Vaan awakens, and looks forward, standing up*  
*He sees Terra, in blue garb, walking towards him with a smile*  
*He realizes what happened, and runs to hug her, lifting her in the air and spinning her as he  
does*

*Not many days later, they raise their swords together on their brand new ship*  
*Citizens of Rabanastre and Espers alike gather around the floating ship to watch the two*  
*The Great Sky Pirate Vaan and His second in command Terra*

*Terra walks to one side of the ship, where Gilgamesh and Luneth stand on Bahamut*  
*Yuna gives Luneth a hug and kiss on the cheek, and Gilgamesh gives eight thumbs up again*

*Terra sees Yuna riding Valefor beside the other end of the ship, and she runs to her*  
*When they reach, Terra gives Yuna a big happy hug*

Terra-  
Thank you so much Yuna.  
I love you all.

Everyone-  
Now we can fight,  
Now we can fly,  
Now we can soar the world through the sky!  
Just you and me, and I could be,  
Part of Your World!

*And in the morning sun, Terra and Vaan ride their ship far off into the distance, in a quest for  
the skies*


End file.
